


Life gave him...

by yourthyla



Series: Life gave him... [1]
Category: Heroes (TV)
Genre: AU, Alcohol, Alternate Universe, College, Drugs, Falling In Love, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hospitalization, M/M, Neighbors, Petrellicest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:16:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourthyla/pseuds/yourthyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Peter is attending college,  getting a flat, finally being independent. He has his own new trouble, own new neighbors, experiences, and powers? Whaat? And who is actually his neighbor he's slowly falling for? Everything is spinning out of control!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life gave him...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! If there's still anyone who reads Heroes fanfictions, this is for you! I am a recent fan of Heroes, reading amazing 2007' works and starting my own 10 years later. I'm a passionate fan of Mylar, Petrellicest and also Pylar, I just wish there was still someone to share. Anyway, this is a random idea I got for a fanfiction but have been thinking about it for quite a while. There is never enough AU fanfictions and for that sake I'll gladly contribute. I appreciate your opinions, hope you'd enjoy!

**Chapter 1 - Hope**

 “Hi mom, I’m here at last. The owner just gave me my keys.” A freshman in a cozy sweatshirt, seemingly somewhat exhausted, breathed into the phone while dragging himself up the staircase. It was already after 6 p.m. when he got here since his flight was pretty delayed and Peter wished to finally tumble down on his new bed. While he listened to his mother’s reply, he absently traced his fingers along the scratched handrail, which was leading him to the fourth floor.

“Mh-hm, sure. I can take care of myself, mom. The renter was amazing, and I can totally afford to live here, I must say I’ve found quite a deal.” He continued, laughing shortly when his mother remarked in bitter sarcasm that it’s a pity he is going to be a doctor and not a businessman.

The flat was literally half the rent of a dorm room at his university. It was going to be a change from their house back in Manhattan but Peter was convincing himself it’s where his life, his ‘adventure’ begins. He got psyched to be all independent and adult, and finally convince his mother he can be competent. He hardly considered he tends to act before thinking.

“I’ll surely come back for some of the weekends.” Peter said and lifted his eyes when hearing voices in the hall. When he reached the last, fourth floor, in the building, he saw the two people he heard talking. Perhaps it was a couple. A black-haired young woman (well, in her thirties) was standing in front of a door, while her tall partner in a suit was unlocking the door.

Both of the people turned around at the incoming male. He was puzzled for a few seconds, merely staring until the woman snorted and turned around like she hated the world. It gave Peter the feeling like they were having an argument.

He lifted an eyebrow over the upset lady and when he glanced at the male, he was already turning around in apathy as well. Peter would consider at least nodding a ‘hello’ at him but all he got was the shut of the door.

“ _Peter?_ ” Sounded from the phone he still held at his ear. Awoken from the deep thoughts, he reacted and finished the conversation. As he passed the door of his neighbors, he came to his own door on the other side. Actually, there were a few last stairs to his entrance, which looked nearly...attic-ish. He shoved the mobile phone in his pocket after wishing good night to his parent and unlocked.

This attic flat was another of Peter’s poor life choices, which turned into a disappointment. The furniture was rather very basic and the color and quality of the wallpapers weren’t too pleasing. The equipment in the corner with tiled floor composed of simple kitchen appliances such as a cooker, a small fridge and a lousy piece of counter with a rusted sink. The rest of the room was parqueted and contained a single wooden bed, an average sofa, few chairs and a table, a closet and – attention – a fine _carpet_ and pretty much nothing more. The slanted window was ok, at least Peter found out the view was actually nice. There was one more door, to a bathroom of the same quality.

After walking it through briefly, examining the dubious cracks in the ceiling, on the door and even bathroom mirror, plus the red smudge that didn’t surprise Peter anymore, he understood why the flat was in sale. But! It certainly wouldn’t spoil his Sunday evening, despite this he knew he was going to enjoy starting his new college life.

Peter laid his heavy bag and a backpack on the floor and started unpacking. He stacked his folded clothes in the closet, hung his jacket, put his own sheets and beddings on the bed (good idea). Then, eating the rest of the sandwich he had for his journey, he proudly stared into the room and thought it won’t be so bad when it gets cozier.

However another surprise struck him when he wished to have a glass of water from the tap. The stream of water splashed into his face and all over his shirt as soon as he turned the tap. With a sigh of resignation he attempted to turn it off again, yet unfortunately the handle stayed in his hand. What’s more; the water kept pouring. This time he screamed in the surge of built up annoyance.

He reached for some cloth around him to block the opening but at first couldn’t find anything. He hurried to get a towel from his bag and stuffed it in with force. He clogged it temporarily and decided to immediately pay a resentful visit to his tenant.

Peter was banging on the door for a while but suddenly the renter wasn’t all so kind and obliging by not being _at home_ or alternatively _really_ not feeling like dealing with complaints anymore. The new occupant hectically rushed back upstairs, not knowing what to _do_. Meanwhile he argued with himself in his mind about being perfectly capable of living on his own and dealing with problems.

He decided in panic to knock on his neighbor’s door because what if he’s bored or helpful? There was one more door in his floor, between his and the couple’s and he decided to give it a try. He knocked once, twice, three times. Silence. The hall was ridiculously quiet.

Peter wondered what’s wrong with people here, he suddenly felt like having never been in such hostile atmosphere. It was close for him to fall into despair. Fortunately the door behind him opened so he eagerly turned around when hearing someone speak up.

“Hey, what makes you knock on all doors in this house? What on Earth is the matter?!” Peter wished he could just fall right through the floor. The man from earlier heard all the fuss and Peter couldn’t help but suppose he’s pretty pissed and bothered.  He still held the doorknob and this was the first time they actually faced each other. Peter wished he would have introduced himself under better circumstances.

“Uh, sorry,” he started confusedly, “it’s just, the water tap in my kitchen broke, I was looking for the tenant and I’m kind of flooding the flat-“

“That – closed flat?” The older male jerked his head toward Peter’s door.

“Ah, no, I got keys right-“Peter was about to assure him while feeling his pockets but at the top of it all he found out he has no keys. And to that misfortune, the door was indeed shut when he glanced back.

“For Christ’s sake, you’re living there literally for half an hour!” Peter’s new acquaintance disappeared back in his flat, letting the door shut in front of his face. Peter stood struck on the spot and couldn’t believe how utterly embarrassed he just was. It kept him standing for a while, letting it sink in just like the carpet in his living room.

Peter sighed as he was about to turn around and face his problems himself, when in the last moment the door opened again and his neighbor appeared once again with a wrench in his hand. It was a decent assumption that Peter believed he is going to get hit by it but he didn’t. The male also held a bunch of keys. He looked Peter in the confused eyes briefly and said: “Hold on a minute,” before agilely going down the stairs.  

“I didn’t think they would hire the flat ever again.” The neighbor noted with ease when he came back.

“Huh?” Peter watched as he passed him and approached his loft door. He pulled out a single key, which fitted into the lock and clicked when he opened it. Peter stared at him pushing the door open like he was Mother Teresa herself.

“I’m a good friend with Mr. Parkman.” He explained to Peter. “I know where he keeps the spare keys and I happen to have a key to his apartment, he’s not at home at the moment.”

“I see.” Peter nodded.

“Can I?” The good friend of Mr. Parkman asked for permission to invite himself in Peter’s new flat so he just nodded blankly again. “Looks better than I remember it, the state of the flat is good after what’s happened here.”

“It used to be _worse?_ ” Peter asked in disbelief while his companion nodded and went straight to the tap.

“Don’t worry, at least they’ve fixed the shower.” He muttered, apparently knowing what’s going on around here.

“Err, what happened here exactly, before?” Peter picked from all the questions in his head and followed the older male to the kitchen corner.

“Long story.” He noted and held his hand on the tap for it not to pour. It fortunately wasn’t splashing around anymore but still trickled. He skillfully tightened the join by the wrench in the matter of seconds.

“Sounds like there was a mass murder.” The student remarked and looked at his savior when he turned around, his job done.

“You’re a student, aren’t you?” Peter blinked. “Please, don’t try throwing fancy parties, it’s not worth it.” He sighed, being tired as well as Peter.

“I-hah don’t even intend to, Mr-…” Peter smiled awkwardly, his lower lip crooking unnaturally, which has gone unnoticed for now.

“Petrelli.” The other male added formally. Peter glanced at his eyes nearly on his own eye-level and noticed the hard eyes softening together with an uplifting smile. “Nathan Petrelli. Welcome in the house.”

Peter smiled back, finally relaxing a little as he raised his hand to shake Nathan’s. “I’m Peter Shaw, nice to meet you, sir.” He felt a little strange saying this but Nathan looked like a respectable man and should probably be treated that way from Peter. Moreover he had worn suit before be changed into current plain t-shirt.

Peter also realized why Nathan looked so tall to him. He was, in fact, about the same height as himself, but now seeing him in short-sleeves, he was certainly of firmer and more worked-out figure, which made him look manlier, and older for that matter. Beside that his hair was short and he was undeniably handsome. Opposite Peter, who was more like… pretty. Always being called a ‘pretty boy.’

“I got to go, Heidi is waiting with the dinner.” Mr. Petrelli informed, systematically introducing the lady to Peter.

“Oh, sure.” Peter nodded and Nathan turned around to leave. “And hey,” he added, “thanks so much for the help. I appreciate it.”

“It’s alright, just be careful with the fragile equipment. For permanent stay I suggest thinking of future renovation.”

“Yeah, I agree, it’s just with student resources it’s hard to even consider.” The young male leaned on the counter, tilting his head when explaining. It’s not like his mother didn’t have enough money to send and make him secure but this has all been about preventing exactly that. Nathan gave him one last look with an understanding smile.

“I remember being a student, important is not to be stressed about it, it will get better when you settle in.” Nathan assured him.

“Yeah, I guess.” Peter tilted his head. He couldn’t help starting to feel slightly lonely when Nathan was leaving. It would eventually come anyway at his very first night of truly living alone - despite wishing he wasn’t, Peter was a sensitive nature. Nathan could sense it.

“If you had trouble, I’m right across the hall, yeah?” He nodded his head to warm Peter’s heart and he received a hopeful smile back. “Have a good night, Peter.”

“Good night.”

Maybe people aren’t all so bad around here, Peter thought when he switched the lights off and finally lied in his bed to get the desired sleep.

Today, life gave him hope.

 


End file.
